


Hail Hydra

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Dark Winteriron, Don't hate the author, Hydra, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Natasha Romonova, Hydra Peter Parker, Hydra Rhodey, Hydra T'Challa, Hydra Tony Stark, Hydra Vision, I shouldn't be left alone while sick, I was so very bored, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, hydra bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: Twisted twist is twisty.
I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I'm tired and sick and my brain is acting wonkey.
 
Edit: This is just something that popped into my head. At the time of writing this I had only seen the trailers and small snip it scenes. After watching the movie this idea seems even more ridiculous than it did before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one shot that came from too much coughing and not enough sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, totally and firmly Team Stark. I know Tony isn't Hydra and I never want him to be. This is simply something my brain came up with. A little idea that blew up into a monster.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I'm going to go ahead and mark this as complete simply because I have no idea when or even if I'll continue this. I've got so many unfinished projects and I have no clue if this will result in anything else.
> 
> To be perfectly honest, after rereading this, I'm not very happy with my work. I know I was tired and sick when I wrote it but geeze.

The grin that spread across the face of one Tony Stark was disturbing to say the least. None of them had ever witnessed something so twisted and terrible reflected in anyway to the man they had grown to know over the years.

Though they faced each other prepared to battle, that dark expression seemed far out of place. Every member on the opposite side of the airstrip felt their muscles tighten and their nerves electrify.

Steve Rogers stared in shock at his former friend, that shock turning to pure dread when Tony opened his mouth and began to speak with perfectly accented words,

"Zhelaniye, rzhavyy, Semnadtast', Rassvet, Pech', Devyat', dobroserdechnyy, vozvrashcheniye, Odin, gruzovoy."

Bucky stiffened in his place behind Steve, his body going ramerod straight as his eyes glassed over. Without a single word or acknowledgment to the people around him the long haired man made his way towards the opposite side.

"Bucky stop!" Steve shouted, reaching out to grab a hold of his friend only to have Bucky knock him away.

Steve stood in shock, breath caught in his throat and pain clear in his blue eyes before he turned to confront Tony, face full of anger. "What did you do to him!" he demanded.

Tony's face relaxed into a more natural smirk as Bucky took his place beside the brunette.  
"I brought him home." Was the simple answer. 

At the completely lost expressions reflected in the faces of those stood opposite his own team he reached up and tapped the center of his suit, right were the arc reactor sat.

Suddenly it began to glow a bright red, every inch of gold on the suit turning a pitch black as a terrifyingly familiar emblem emblazoned in the middle of the reactor.

Two simple words fell from his lips, echoed by the team around him.

"Hail Hydra."

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. I might not. It depends honestly. If you want more I can come up with something. If not, then it's just a weird tiny one shot.


End file.
